


You Were There

by MJ96



Series: Love Story [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ96/pseuds/MJ96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's love confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were There

Stiles felt bad. Of course he felt bad. His best friend was heartbroken again, he should feel bad. 

He didn't. 

He knew that Scott and Alison were a done deal. They broke up so often that Stiles had developed a kit for making Scott feel better. 

He brought over a new video game that he knew Scott would like. He often bought it on his way over, spending money he didn't really have. But it was Scott's happiness that mattered the most. And if he had a tiny bit of hope that maybe Scott would be at least a little interest in him was totally not the point. 

So that's how he found himself in the driveway of the McCall home, trying to give himself a pep talk. He knew what was going to go down. It happened quite often. Scott and Allison broke up about every two weeks. And it hurt. 

Every time he was over for one of their bro nights, Stiles couldn't focus on the game or movie. That wasn't so surprising, though. So thankfully, he always had an excuse whenever he would stare at Scott. 

The thing was, Stiles loved Scott, loved him with all his heart. And the most devastating part of it all was that he knew Scott loved him too. But that was a different kind of love. Love that you saved for your family, for your brother. 

Stiles had to resist the urge to wrap himself around Scott, or take his face in his hands and just kiss the full lips like he'd dreamt about for what felt like an eternity. 

But he couldn't do any of that because he knew that less than three days after that night Scott would be back with Allison. He knew that it was inevitable for the two of them to get back together. They were soulmates, after all. At least that's what Scott'd been saying since the first time they'd broken up. Stiles hadn't bought it at first, he still wasn't buying it. 

He and Scott were soulmates. Maybe they were destined to be just friends for the rest of their lives, but Stiles was okay with that. It meant he got to have Scott in his life and there was nothing more important to him than Scott. It was just hard to hear all about how in love Scott was with Allison. He didn't like hearing how beautiful Allison was. 

Stiles took a deep breath and stepped out of the Jeep. He had to be there for his best friend, no matter how painful that was for him. 

"What are you doing?" Melissa called form behind him. Stiles nearly fell on his face. 

"What's wrong with you?" Stiles nearly shouted, breathing heavy. 

"What's wrong with me?" Melissa sounded offended. "You're the one that's been sitting out here for the past ten minutes." 

"I was... I just..." Stiles tried to come up with the right answer, but his brain was stuck. It was so uncommon for him to be stuck for a lie, but when his emotions were so messed up he couldn't help it. 

"Whatever it is, Scott would want to know." Melissa said, giving him a meaningful look. Stiles felt the familiar panic in his chest. He wasn't ready for anyone to know what he might be feeling towards his best friend. 

"There's nothing for him to know." Stiles tried to lie. Melissa however just rolled her eyes. 

"He's known you almost all his life. Whatever it is, Scott will never stop loving you." Melissa said giving him a kind smile. The kind of smile only a mother could. 

Stiles returned it half heartedly. He didn't know what to do. He wanted Scott, but he didn't want to confuse the boy further. Scott was already going through enough shit, he didn't need Stiles' stupid feelings to worry about too. 

"I have to go, but don't worry. You two are going to be fine." Melissa said before going to her own car. 

Stiles took one last breath and walked toward the house. He didn't want to keep Scott waiting anymore. He could get through one night. 

Apparently, he couldn't. Scott was talking about how he and Allison were made for each other and how much he loved her. But she didn't want him anymore. 

Stiles wanted to hit himself for thinking that it would be easy. With every word Scott said about loving Allison, Stiles' heart hurt more. It was selfish, but he wanted Scott to talk about him in that way. Praise him, and show other people that there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for him. Instead he was stuck listening to him talking about some girl he had met six months ago. 

"I don't know what to do Stiles." Scott said finally, just staring at the TV. 

Stiles wanted to take his face and kiss him, but that would be inappropriate. It would be taking advantage of someone that wasn't emotionally stable. 

"I think you should move on." Stiles said. Scott looked at him as if he had told him to tear her to pieces on the next full moon. "I get that you love her. I do, but she doesn't want you. It's not worth it." Stiles wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do, or he was just saying it because he wanted Scott to see him as a potential partner. "I'm not saying don't be sad. Feel whatever you're feeling, but know that it's over. Strive to forget her. I'm sure there is someone out there who would kill to be with you." 

"You think?" Scott smiled one of his beautiful smiles. 

"I know." Stiles said, trying but failing to look in Scott's eyes. 

"Stiles, what...?" Scott started, but Stiles was already on his knees. He didn't know what he was doing, not exactly, but he knew that if he didn't act up on his feelings he was going to explode. 

"We've done this before, Scotty." Stiles said. He knew that Scott liked being called that. He had seen it in the boy's eyes when they did what they did. 

"I..." Scott cut off when Stiles rubbed his dick. 

"It's not our first time." Stiles said, moving his other hand up Scott's thigh. "Come on, Scotty, I can feel you want it." Stiles slowly unzipped Scott's fly. "Bet Allison's never done that." 

Scott shook his head. Stiles pulled his pants down, with some help from the werewolf. The outline of Scott's dick was bigger than Stiles thought it would be, and he'd thought about it a lot. 

Stiles liked to think he knew what he was doing, but the truth was that he had never even seen another dude's dick before. He'd seen a lot of porn, but that didn't exactly prepare him for the real thing. 

At least Scott looked like he was enjoying himself. Head thrown backwards, mouth slightly parted, eyes shut. And all Stiles had done was rub him. Maybe he was better than he thought. 

Stiles leaned in pressing a kiss to Scott's clothed erection earning a moan from the wolf.

"Please..." Scott moaned. Stiles wasn't sure if he was even talking to him or if the pleasure was really getting to his head. But it didn't matter. Stiles was more than happy to oblige. 

Stiles palmed Scott's erection, rubbing just slightly to earn a low moan, almost a growl from his best friend. 

"Stiles you gotta..." But he didn't finish because Stiles was licking his cock. "Fuck..." Scott dragged out a moan, fingers digging into the couch.

"I know what I'm doing, Scotty." Stiles lied. He felt like he should be the one in control in the situation, just like the other times that they'd done stuff. He wanted to be in control, for at least once Stiles wanted to be the one who took care of Scott. 

"You do?" Scott asked in a low voice. It rung in Stiles' ears. Even without werewolf senses he could tell how desperate Scott had become for his mouth. 

"Yeah." Stiles said. He knew that Scott could detect the lie, but he didn't say anything. He was too aroused to either notice or care. Stiles wasn't complaining. 

Stiles dragged dull nails over his best friend's thighs, making Scott's legs shake. His own cock was achingly hard against his boxers, but for the first time since he hit puberty he didn't care about his own cock. All he wanted to do was make Scott feel good. 

He licked at the wet spot on the side of Scott's tight boxers where the head of his cock was leaking. It was a bitter taste, somehow different than his own. It was a particular Scott taste. Stiles didn't hate it, especially after seeing Scott throwing his head back in a silent scream. It was the hottest thing Stiles had ever seen, and knowing that he was what was causing it made everything better. He couldn't hold the moan that fell through his lips. 

Stiles took one final breath and pulled Scott's waistband down, placing it below his balls. Stiles stared for a second. He was mesmerized. Scott's cock was darker than his, and slightly curved to the right, cockhead slick and red. Stiles' mouth watered. He'd never wanted something more in his life. 

He wrapped long, slender fingers around the length, giving it a few tugs. Scott was clawing at the couch ruining the cushion. 

Stiles lowered his lips, breath ghosting over the wet, hot sensitive head. 

"Fuck..." Scott moaned. Stiles smirked, the anxiety in his belly disappearing. He licked at the underside of the head. He knew from personal experience that that was the most sensitive part and it always made his head swim with pleasure. Apparently, it was the same for Scott. He moaned again loud and hungry for more. 

Stiles loved the heat radiating from his best friend's cock. He took the tip in his mouth, sucking, loving the sweet sounds he was getting out of Scott. 

He slowly took more of the werewolf's cock. It was thick and heavy in his mouth, but not unpleasant. And the sounds Scott was making made everything worth it. Stiles tried as best as he could to take all of Scott's cock, but he only reached little over half way. He hated his gag reflex for not allowing him to give Scott the time of his life, but Scott seemed to be enjoying what he was getting, anyways. 

Stiles moved his head up and down on the shaft, his eyes were tearing up and it was getting a little hard to breath, but he wasn't giving up. He wanted to make Scott come. His hands were running up and down Scott's thighs, feeling them tremble squeezing every once in a while to hear the low growls Scott let out. 

Stiles worked his tongue around, trying his best to lick the head. It appeared to be Scott's favorite. He thrust up every time Stiles got his tongue on that spot just blow the head. Stiles took Scott's length in his hand, pulling off completely to take a much needed breath. Scott whined at the loss and some sort of pride blossomed in Stiles' chest.

Stiles stroked fast, using his own spit on Scott's cock as lube. It was a gentle glide, the friction too good for Scott to bother keeping his hips still. Stiles stilled Scott again with one hand on his hip. His fast strokes didn't stop, he was getting desperate to see Scott come.

Stiles took one of Scott's balls in his mouth, sucking lightly, loving the feel of it. With one long lick from the shaft to the tip Stiles took him into his mouth again. He was taking as much as he could, working his hand over the rest. Soon enough, even with the werewolf stamina, Scott's breaths became even more shaky and desperate. Stiles knew he was about to come. He didn't stop however, he was yearning to taste Scott deep in his throat. 

With one sharp thrust up, breaking Stiles' hold on his hips Scott came. It made Stiles choke, but he held his head down and took what Scott had to give him. He could feel the spit and come dribble down his chin, but he didn't care. He only cared about how good Scott tasted. 

"Allison..." It was so low, in the heap of whines and groans, barely intelligible, but Stiles heard it. He heard it and it scared him how much effort it took him to stand up. "What happened?" Scott was out of breath and his eyes were unfocused, he had no idea what he'd done.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Stiles lied, and Scott probably knew that, but he didn't say anything, just looked at Stiles with a confused expression. "Maybe we can do that again sometime." He laughed awkwardly because he was throwing away a chance of a lifetime, he knew he might never get to suck Scott's cock again, but he didn't want Scott to be thinking about someone else. He couldn't take the humiliation.

Stiles practically ran out of the house with come still on his face. He knew he had been too stupid to trust his instincts, of course Scott didn't want him. He was just a mouth for him and nothing more. Stiles took a deep breath, sliding into the driver's side of the Jeep. He didn't know where exactly he wanted to go, but he knew that he couldn't stand the sight of the McCall house. 

He drove fast, not bothering to read the many text messages Scott was sending him. 

The first thing Stiles did when he got home was brush his teeth. He wanted to still be able to taste Scott, a part of him did at least. But he knew it was better if he didn't. He should follow his own advice and move on. Scott wasn't the guy for him and he was scared that he might have ruined things between them. He should have stayed, maybe finished Scott off, but he couldn't stand what Scott had done. 

He tried to distract himself with homework, but that proved to be too difficult. He couldn't focus on anything but the dull ache in his chest. There was something inside of him that felt off. He was humiliated, but that wasn't it. There was pain that he hadn't felt before. It wasn't the same as when his mother died, it wasn't worse, just different. Maybe that was what heartbreak really felt like. It wasn't the same as when Lydia didn't notice him, that pang of shame and sadness. It was so much worse, he was on the verge of tears since he left Scott's and he didn't know what to do. 

Sometime around eleven there was knock on his window, he almost fell off his desk chair. With all the wolves and shit he had become even more skittish. When he turned around he saw Scott standing there. It was like a punch to the gut, especially the expression Scott had on. One of utter misery. 

Stiles thought that he might not open the window and ignore Scott, but there wasn't anything Scott could do to make Stiles ignore him. 

"Hey." Scott said slowly. He climbed into the room, with Stiles' eyes on him. Stiles couldn't stop thinking about how good Scott looked under his touch. How easy it had been to work him up. 

"Hi." Stiles ducked his head, he didn't know where he should look. 

"I have to apologize." Scott stepped forward. "I shouldn't have let you do this." All of Stiles' hopes crashed. He thought that Scott might have remembered what he'd done, but he only regretted having Stiles on him. Stiles had to dig his nails into his palms to stop from crying. "I was sad and I wanted to feel close to someone. And you were there, Stiles, like you always are. And when you got on your knees I freaked out, but then your hands were on my body in ways no one else's have ever been." Stiles looked up to see Scott's soft eyes full of sorrow, it almost killed him. "I'm an idiot, Stiles." Stiles barely held back his remark, because Scott was an idiot. "I've been hung up on Alison for such a long time, I was too dumb to see you." Stiles didn't expect to have that love confession like that, no matter how many times he had thought about it. "You were the first person to give me an orgasm, and I should have known that you are the one that should give me my last one." 

It wasn't what Stiles expected, he knew that Scott wasn't a poet, but somehow talking about orgasms was something they would do. Something they both enjoyed to do, especially Stiles, frequently. 

"Is that a love confession?" Stiles asked. He knew he was pushing it with that word, but he couldn't help it. 

"You tell me." He didn't see that coming. Sometimes he forgot how confident Scott could be.

"Do you know why I ran away?" Stiles asked. He had to make everything clear, if they were going to do what he thought they were there had to be no secrets. 

"Because you got scared of liking your best friend's cock in your mouth?" Scott asked, with a shy smile. Stiles only shook his head, he was still building strength to say it. "Oh, I just thought..." Scott stuttered. "It's what happened to me." Stiles took a deep breath. 

"You said Alison's name." He blurt out. He didn't expect it to be that easy, but it was. Scott's eyes widened. 

"I didn't-" He stopped himself. "I'm sorry." 

"You were thinking about her." Stiles said, his voice was lower, somehow calmer than he'd ever heard it before. "And you're here not because you want me, but cuz you're lonely and I'm the one that fell on his knees for you." Stiles hadn't meant to say hurtful things, but he had to be the one to say it how it was. He was the one with a clear head. 

"I'm here," Scott took a deep breath. "Because you were there. When I was four and no one wanted to be friends with the asthmatic kid, you were there." Scott took a step forward. "I'm here because when my mom and dad were fighting every night you were the one that made me feel safe. Right here." Scott pointed to the bed. He knew it was a new bed, his old long broken and forgotten. "When my dad left, and I didn't know that I was allowed to be happy, you were the one who told me it was okay." Scott took a deep breath, his cheeks had turned red and his eyes were glowing that yellow that Stiles loved. "I'm here because when I got bit you didn't hesitate to jump head in into this and help me. Keep me safe." Scott took another step and he was standing just a couple of inches away from Stiles. "You're the only one that makes me feel safe. Right now I need that and I can't lose you cuz of one mistake." Stiles could feel Scott's hot breath on his face and there was nothing more he wanted than to close the space between them. "I fucked up. I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend, I'm asking for a chance to prove that I'm worthy of being yours."

Scott leaned in and closed the space left between them. They were both more experienced than they had been all those years ago when they had shared their first kiss. But it was just as good, Scott's lips were just as soft as he remembered. 

"That might help." Stiles said after he pulled away to take a breath. "It can definitely help." Scott chuckled against Stiles' neck. 

"How 'bout this?" Scott mumbled against his neck. There was suddenly a hand on his dick, just rubbing softly. Stiles let out a chocked out moan. 

Scott snuck his hand in below the waistband of Stiles' sweats, earning himself a loud moan. Stiles had never had someone touch his cock like that and it was amazing. Finally, someone else's hand was going to get him off. 

He groaned again when Scott thumbed at his slit, spreading the pre come. Scott went like that for a little while, just moving his hand up and down Stiles' shaft. 

Stiles got impatient and started thrusting in Scott's fist, it was incredible how tight it was. 

"You're so hot like this." Scott whispered, pressing a kiss to Stiles' neck.

Stiles tried his best to focus just enough to get his hand on Scott's already hard cock. He tried rubbing it, but Scott stopped him. 

"Let me do it." He said and took Stiles out form his sweatpants, giving a few strokes before letting go to undo his own jeans and take his cock in hand. 

Scott moved a couple of more inches forward, their cocks right next to each other. Scott's was thicker and darker, but Stiles was longer, just a little, but he wasn't letting Scott live it down. Scott took both of them in his sweaty hand and started moving, testing. They both moaned at the friction. 

Stiles leaned forward kissing Scott, fierce and hard. It was hungry and rough not letting either of them take a breath until they were desperate for it. 

"Scotty..." He always switched to the nickname, he wasn't sure why but it was more intimate that way. 

"Yeah..." Scott seemed to know what exactly was running through Stiles' head. 

Scott's hand started moving faster, some actual werewolf speed was moving into action, Stiles was breathless. His orgasm came and he almost screamed, Scott's name falling from his lips. A couple of seconds later he heard Scott growl and felt wetness on his abdomen.

They stood like that, heavy panting with their chests rising and falling in unison. 

"So you wanna go out sometime?" Stiles asked with a laugh. He didn't want to let things get too tense or awkward again. 

"Yeah." Scott answered, pressing his lips to Stiles' just a peck that time. 

"We made a mess." Stiles said when he looked down. There was come everywhere. All over Scott's hand and their cocks and it was dripping to the floor. "We should clean up." He was still breathing heavy, having to stop after every word. "My dad would kill me." 

Scott chuckled and let go of their cocks. He brought up his hand to examine it. Stiles could tell he was curious about it. 

"Try it, Scotty." Stiles smiled. He wanted to see what Scott would look like with come on his lips. 

"I like the smell." Scott said, darting out his tongue to try. 

"You do?" Stiles asked. He wasn't a huge fan of the smell nor the taste, but it only made it better if Scott liked it.

"The whole room smells good. I can't explain it." Scott made a face when the come hit his tongue, but relaxed after a second. "It smells like you, but not quite." 

"It smells like the both of us." Stiles explained. He wasn't sure, he couldn't smell anything, but it only made sense.

"Our scents have merged." Scott smiled. 

"Didn't you have this with Alison?" Stiles asked, because it had to be a common thing amongst werewolves. 

"Not exactly. I could feel her scent on me, but never like this. Never this strong." Stiles smiled to himself. 

"Let's go clean up." He said. He didn't want to give it anymore thought. He was suddenly very tired and he wanted he and Scott to have a sleepover. Scott only nodded and let himself be led to the bathroom.


End file.
